Thank you for not forgetting my birthday
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Birthdays are very important, especially to nations. So we shouldn't forget them.  Canada & America
1. Canada

I dont own Hetalia, but I do own three shirts with an American, Canadian and English flags on them. ;)

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Eyebrows."<p>

"Don't call me that and I'm moving as fast as I can!"

Arthur and Alfred hustled and bustled around the Jones household. At the moment, they were hauling a white table to the middle of the back yard to put with the red chairs, and Alfred was nearly dragging Arthur around.

"Is the cake ready?" Alfred asked hurriedly.

Checking his watch, Arthur nodded, "Almost but It might be a good idea to let it out now."

"Yeah, if we wait any longer, we'll have to use the crumbs as charcoal for barbeque," Alfred ducked as Arthur threw his handkerchief at him.

"Okay the cake is done, the chairs and table are outside and the snacks are ready. Are we forgetting something?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, a bath," Alfred and Arthur were certainly dirty. Ever since early that morning, they were working nearly non-stop, and now the moment of truth was nearing, and they weren't ready.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get cleaned up, but hurry," the boys split up to the bathrooms. Alfred may have been more excited than Arthur was, as he nearly fell in the shower three times for all his jittering. After a good 15 minutes of showering, he ran downstairs cleaned and dressed. Arthur wasn't back yet, but neither was his dad. With that, he ran in his dad's study and grabbed a big red and white striped box.

He normally would have kept presents in his room, but because it was very messy most of the time (mostly due to nearly three people staying in the room sometimes and Arthur just got tired of cleaning it), he hid it in his dad's study.

"Oh, there you are, Alfred," Arthur was dressed in his black jeans, red shirt and his huge bracelet of a national flag, trying not to look as punk as he normally did.

"Nice bracelet dude! He's really gonna like it," Alfred admired at Arthur's arm.

"Yeah, well I thought it might help get into the spirit of things," Arthur smiled, but then raised an eyebrow at the huge box Alfred had, "what is that?"

"Oh just a little surprise."

The boys attention was stolen by a car pulling in the driveway and with a mad dash, they sped to the backyard, fixing every little thing they found out of place and setting the food down.

"Be careful with that cake, Eyebrows."

"Call me that again and I'll punch you in the bloody face, four eyes."

* * *

><p>"Where is Alfred?" a tiny voice asked from the kitchen.<p>

"I dont know. I knew he would be excited to see you, so he has to be somewhere around here," Mr. Jones looked in his son's room and in the den, but he couldn't be found. Finally, he spotted bright colors coming from the backyard, "Hey, what's this?"

Mr. Jones and Matthew walked outside and were showered with confetti.

"Happy Birthday, Mattie!"

The boy standing next to Mr. Jones was in shock. No one ever remembered his birthday, not even his own mother (who decided it was a great time to take a vacation), so when he saw the Canadian themed party, he was almost driven to tears. Red and white tables were lined in a pattern, a huge pancake theme cake dripped in maple syrup. Even his older brother and his best friend had on Canadian related clothing on.

"You remembered my birthday?"

"Of course, little bro! I wanted to make sure you had a very special day. I missed you," Alfred pulled Mattie in for a hug.

The pair hadn't seen each other for nearly a year. When their parents divorced 5 years ago, their mom took Matthew, changed their last name to 'Williams' (her maiden name) and moved to Canada. The communication between them dwindled from visitation twice or three times a month to only major holidays, like Christmas. Now they only talked on the phone or by emails. Alfred missed having his brother around and wished he could see him more often.

"You two can stare at each other later," Arthur pushed the brothers toward the cake, "let's eat and enjoy Mattie's special day."

They ate, ate and ate some more and by early night fall, Mattie had 4 slices of his maple syrup drowned cake, Alfred had drank cokes until his heart content and Arthur didnt want to look at another maple leaf shaped sandwich.

"Guys, time to clean up," Mr. Jones called to them, but he had already cleaned up most of the party.

"Wait one more thing...actually two," Alfred ran to the giant striped box and handed it to Mattie, "this is for you."

Opening the box, Matthew revealed a white polar bear inside. Its footpads had red maple leaves and he wore a red sweatshirt that also sported a maple leaf.

"Remember the bear dad gave you? Mr. Kumaj-something or other?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Kumajiro. But I left him at our old house, I thought he would be thrown away by now" Matthew stared at the bear.

"Well, I found him when I was cleaning the attic and cleaned him up for you," Alfred smiled as his brother crashed into him with another hug.

"Thank you...thank you so much," Matthew hugged his brother tightly, crushing Mr. Kumajiro between them.

"And...here's you second surprise. Ready guys!" Arthur yelled to the back fence.

Fireworks of red and white exploded with excitement and the back gate opened up. On the other side, all their friends with gifts in tow. Gilbert and Ludwig, The Vargas brothers, Francis, Ivan, Wang, Everyone! They poured into the backyard with smiling faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATTHEW!" They all shouted.

Matthew smiled and hugged Mr. Kumajiro, who looked as if he was smiling at his long lost owner.

"Thank you everyone...Thank you for remembering my birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and for all those that didnt know: TODAY IS CANADA'S BIRTHDAY! In the midst of writing Pirate Angels and Demons, I wanted to write something special for Canada and maybe something special for America as well, since his birthday is on the 4th. <strong>

**Again Thank you for reading my stories and I really appreciate all the reviews and comments made on them. I hope you have a wonderful Canada Day! I know I will! Maple Syrup for breakfast!  
><strong>


	2. America

Arthur hated going into the dusty shed in his back yard, but he went in anyway to get the red, white and blue lawn chairs and the tricolor-ed table. He had to take them quite a distance due to the final location of where he wanted them: his secret garden. Having a huge backyard had its advantages and this one allowed him a place to quietly read and have his tea. It was also a place to hang out with his friend Alfred on the weekends. After dragged the chairs and table, he cleaned them until they were spotless, while working up a sweat.

"I better hurry," Arthur said to himself as he checked his watch. _5:45._ Almost time. Arthur didnt have much to do now except buy snacks which wouldn't take long.

On his way to the store, he looked into Alfred's back yard. Red, white and blue balloons were everywhere, barbeque was being cooked by Mr. Jones, and fourth of July decorations littered the Jones backyard. A stereo was playing some sort of rock and roll and, not too far from it, he saw Alfred sitting alone with his brother, Matthew.

"Don't worry Alfred. Its not loo late," Matthew's quiet voice tried to soothe his brother, but it was no anvil. Arthur had to work faster. He ran to the general store and quickly ran home while taking a shortcut.

Every year this happened, and Arthur expected that Alfred would learn something from all of this. Every year, Alfred would make such a big deal of his birthday, saying that is was going to be the biggest party of the summer. Invitations would go out before school ended and Alfred would end the academic year in high hopes that people would come. Arthur would sometimes leave school later than he did and that day, he saw he invitations littering the school ground without a care. Every year, Alfred decorated his back yard and would spend the whole day waiting until Arthur came over. After Arthur's arrival, it was clear to Alfred that no one else would be coming and they would sit and watch the fireworks on television because Alfred would be to depressed to watch them outside.

This year, Arthur had something planned. He didnt want to watch his best friend mope around on his birthday and even though he couldn't give him the biggest extravaganza that he hoped for, Arthur could at least make his birthday meaningful.

After setting out the chips and the drinks he bought, Arthur walked to the gate that connected their houses. Alfred and Matthew were surprised to see him, but then Alfred began to look more upset.

"Come on, Mattie. We're going inside to watch the fireworks," Alfred got up sluggishly.

"Nope, not this year," Arthur walked over to Mr. Jones, who prepared sausages for the boys, "we're going to my house."

"Why?" Alfred looked without hope. He couldn't believe no body came and now Arthur was practically kicking him out of his own backyard.

"Come on, let's go. I trust you'll be joining us, huh Matthew?"

"Of course," Matthew was already in the Kirkland's yard with Mr. Kumajiro.

Arthur dragged Alfred to the chairs and sat him down.

"My you bloody mess. Belt up, its your birthday and if you dont cheer up, I'll make you," Alfred lifted his head. He knew Arthur wasn't lying; last time Arthur sprayed him with water and he didnt want that again.

"What are we here for?" Alfred asked as he watched his friend lounge in his red chair.

"Look up, wanker," Arthur said with a smile.

Alfred looked up and saw a flower in the sky, fireworks to be exact. His eyes were captured by the multiple flowers that began to spring up. They were all different colours and shapes. Along with the flowers, he saw stars and an American flag waving proudly.

"You wanted me to see the fireworks show?"

"Yes, in person this year though," Arthur's green eyes were fixated on the sky. Matthew held Mr. Kumajiro tightly as his own eyes filled with wonder.

"Happy Birthday Alfie."

"Happy birthday, git."

"Happy Fourth of July, guys, and thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Have a happy and safe Fourth of July and happy birthday America aka Alfred F. Jones. You're my hero! <strong>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
